Sleeping Beauty
by symphonyofsyllables
Summary: RE-PUBLISHED AND RE-RATED. Susan has been getting more and more tired everyday. She rarely gets out of their bed before noon, and Caspian is worried. Susan assures him that she is fine, but Caspian wants to know what is making his beauty so sleepy.
1. The Prologues

**A/N: I'm back! This is with my new name symphonyofsyllables. This is my first attempt at Narnia FanFiction, so please bear with me. Reviews, both positive and CONSTRUCTIVELY negative, are welcome. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia or any facet thereof. If I did, Susan wouldn't have left at the end of Prince Caspian.**

**The Prologue's Prologue**

"King Caspian! King Caspian!" The guards' cries echoed into his chamber and roused him from sleep. He threw on a shirt and hurried down the stairs to the main gate.

There she was, slumped unconscious in Glenstorm's arms. He half expected to wake up in his bed, tortured by another dream of her. But she had always been perfectly healthy in his dreams before. "My Lord," Glenstorm murmured, and Caspian broke out of his trance. "Thank you, Glenstorm," he said as he lifted her out of the centaur's arms and cradled her to his chest. "You may go."

Caspian began walking up the stairs to his bedchamber, muttering sweet nothings to her as she began to wake. Caspian placed her softly on his bed, and removed his shirt as she wrapped the blankets around her. He lay down next to her and she immediately nuzzled into his warmth.

"My love," he whispered as he stroked her hair gently. "I know not how you are here, but I do not care. I am just blessed to have you in my arms." Susan looked up at him, eyes bleary with sleep. "I love you." "I love you too. Now hush. Sleep, my love." She nodded sleepily and drifted off, content in her love's arms. Caspian closed his eyes, and for the first time he knew that his dreams could not be better than his reality.

**The Prologue- Three Weeks Later**

Caspian moaned as Susan stretched her body over his, teasing him. Her hand traveled downwards, and he snatched it up before she could cause any more damage. "Do not tempt me, my love. You want to stay pure until we are married." Susan scoffed. "No, _you _want me to remain virginal until our wedding night. _I _want to experience the height of bliss with you as soon as possible." Caspian flushed at his lover's forwardness, then kissed her softly. "My little minx. How I love you." "As I love you."

They lay there in silence until Susan's face lit up and she turned to face him. He gasped as her core brushed against his, and she smirked. "I have a compromise for you, my darling." "I am not sure that I wish to hear this." "Hush. You want me to be yours legally before physically. I want the opposite. So let's meet in the middle. I will restrain myself until the night of our engagement party. Then you're all mine." He stroked her heated skin as he considered her proposal, and she purred contently. "Alright. Where do I sign?" Her face broke into a Cheshire cat smile and she kissed him ferociously. "But now I have something to ask you, my love."

He stood up, bare as the day he was born, and grabbed a small box off of his bedside table. She gasped, and he pulled out a sparkling diamond ring as he knelt before her. "Susan Grace Pevensie, I love you more than anything in the entire universe. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Tears were trailing down her cheeks, turning her blue eyes into sapphires, and she choked out a "Yes."

He gathered her into his embrace and slipped the ring on her finger. She gazed down at the diamonds in adoration, then up at him with the same devotion. "I love you, my king." "And I you, my queen." He kissed her softly before asking, "Is one week enough time to get everything ready, my love? Because I refuse to keep you, to keep _this_, a secret for any longer than that." Susan laughed and kissed him again. "That will be fine."

They kissed once more, losing themselves a little, before Caspian pulled away panting. "Time to get dressed. Up you get, my kitten." "But I just want to stay in bed," she whined, and he shook his head before picking her up and depositing her in their closet. "Come, my love. We have a long week ahead of us."

**One Week Later**

Caspian looked at Susan, the fireworks reflecting off her mahogany locks, and desire thrummed through his body. His little kitten had been quite the minx all day, teasing him with every fleeting glance and fluttered eyelash. He could barely resist sweeping her off to their bedchamber as their bodies brushed and flirted while they danced. He was currently fighting the urge to press her against the castle wall and take her then and there.

She was the picture of desire as she sashayed over to him and pressed her back to his front. His strong arms automatically wrapped around her waist and he peppered her hair and neck with kisses. He raised his lips to her ear and nibbled gently before whispering, "Come to bed, my love."

And she did.


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Hope y'all liked the prologues! Make sure to leave me a review if you did! This chapter starts the real plot. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are magic!**

**Also, this story takes place in between **_**Prince Caspian **_**and **_**The Voyage of the Dawn Treader**_**. Just a clarification.**

**Disclaimer: My Polyjuice Potion didn't work, so I unfortunately still do not own Narnia…**

**Chapter One- Three Months Later**

"Wake up my love." She moaned as he shook her gently and rolled over onto her front. "Come on, Su. It is a new day." "Nooooo," she groaned, her voice muffled by the pillow she had pulled over her head. "You have to get up my darling." "I don't _have _to do anything. I'm Queen!" "Not quite yet, my love. As we are not yet married, you must remind your people why they love you so. What will they think if their new Queen just stays in bed all day?" "I don't care!" "But I do." "You care what they think of me more than my needs?"

He sighed. "That is not what I meant. I am worried about you, Su. You have been acting so unlike yourself recently." She sat up and shrugged. "I don't know, Caspian. I've just been really tired. I promise to go see the healer after I wake up." "No need my love." He kissed her forehead gently and tucked the blankets under her chin. "I will send her to you." "Thank you, dear." He pressed his hand to her forehead, frowned, and swiftly exited the room. Susan shifted slightly, he hand coming to rest on her stomach, and she fell into a deep sleep.

A few hours later, Caspian found himself at the apothecary. The bell chimed as he entered, and a dwarven woman hurried to assist him. "My Lord. To what do I owe the pleasure?" "Please, Pomona. None of these formalities." She smirked and nodded for him to continue. "I would like very much if you would go examine the Que- Susan." "And what seems to be ailing Her Majesty?"

"All she does is sleep. When I wake her up in the morning, she falls back asleep almost immediately. And when she is awake, all she does is eat and occasionally read." "I see. And have you and our future Queen been engaging in pre-marital relations?" Caspian blushed beet red under his dark tan and stuttered, "Umm, yes." "As I thought. I will attend to Her Majesty promptly. Off with you now, my King." "Yes Pomona. Thank you." With a nod, she shut the door and he was left to contemplate his love's ailment.

"Queen Susan? May I come in?" "Yes, please do." Pomona entered to see the Gentle Queen seated at her table, eating a bowl of rice and vegetables. "Good afternoon, my Queen. King Caspian has sent me to you." "Yes, I know. Thank you for coming." "The King described some of your symptoms to me. Is there anything that he would not know?" "When I eat, I am eating quite a bit more than usual. But I cannot eat meat or I will be sick." "And what of your monthly courses?" Susan shook her head. "I have not had them. But then, I rarely ever did in Narnia."

"I see. Tell me, how are you and Caspian doing physically?" "Physically? As in – oh. Fine, I guess." "Frequently?" "Ah yes. Quite." Susan looked embarrassed, but Pomona just smiled. "Ahh, to be young again. Do not be ashamed, Susan. There is nothing wrong with your love." Pomona pulled out a small bag of seeds and handed it to the young Queen. "Eat these every day for the next week. It may be too early to tell, but we might as well try." Susan paled slightly as she accepted the seeds. "Too early to tell what?" Pomona smiled softly and took the Queen's shaking hands. "Have you not yet guessed, my dear?" "What? Guessed what?" Pomona took a deep breath before answering,

"You're pregnant."

When Susan opened her eyes, she found herself in her bed surrounded by a cast of characters. Pomona had pressed a warm cloth to her forehead, Asher the nymph placed a bowl of broth on Susan's bedside, Reepicheep and Trufflehunter were talking animatedly in the corner, and Caspian was pacing across the room, muttering to himself. His eyes met Susan's, and he hurried over to her.

"My love," he breathed and kissed her gently. "Are you all right, baby?" "Baby. Baby." "Yes. Are you okay with that name? If not…" "No, Caspian. _Baby_." She took his hands and placed them on her stomach. He gasped and his eyes bored into hers. "Are you sure, my love?" "Well no, but I cannot be yet. It is too early. But I think so. Call it mother's intuition." She smiled, but he was still frozen with shock. "Caspian, my love? Are you alright?" She looked up for help, only to find that everyone else had vacated the room. Suddenly, with a jerk, Caspian broke out of his trance. "Eat. You must eat." He grabbed the broth off of the table and held the spoon up to her lips. She let him feed her for a few minutes before pulling away gently.

"Caspian, say something." "What would you like me to say?" Susan almost began crying in exasperation. "Anything! That you're happy. That you're okay with this. That you want this baby!" Tears rolled down her face, and Caspian quickly took her into his arms. "Hush, my love, hush. How could you ever think that? I love you, and I will love our child. Please stop crying, baby. I love you. I love you so much. Hush now."

Her tears slowly stopped as he rocked her softly. He lowered his lips to hers, and she pulled him on top of her. Her hands fisted in his hair as his hands traced her body. She arched into him and he gasped. "No, my love, no." She pouted, and he kissed the tip of her nose lightly before lifting himself off of her. "Come, dearest. We have an announcement to make." He held out his hand to her, and they quickly dressed in a flurry of corset strings and boot laces.

"Trufflehunter!" Caspian called to his advisor. "Yes, my Lord?" "Gather the kingdom. Queen Susan and I need to speak with them." The couple shared a secret smile, and Trufflehunter nodded. "Right away, my liege." He scurried away, and Caspian led his young love into the Council Room. The Council stood in respect when they entered, and Susan sat on Caspian's throne, his hands on her shoulders. "You may sit."

"My Queen. What brings you to our humble council? Is all well?"

"Yes, all is well. Thank you."

"Has your illness passed, milady?"

"I am feeling much better, rest assured." She smiled softly at them, and the men were instantly charmed. "The King and I have some news for you." Susan looked back at Caspian and he rubbed her shoulders reassuringly. "We are expecting our first child."

The room dropped into icy silence before bursting into conversation. The lead advisor Malachi approached the couple. "This is very happy news, and I congratulate you. But have you considered that the child has been conceived out of wedlock? That will bring some disapproval upon you." Susan's eyes narrowed. "Yes, I have considered it and no, I am not concerned. Caspian and I will be married long before the child is born." She glared at them and placed her hands protectively on her stomach, as if daring them to hurt her baby. Malachi took a cautious step back, and was replaced by Jotham, another advisor.

"If this is true, my Queen, then have you and the King set a date for the wedding?" This time it was Caspian who answered, stepping forward to stand next to his Queen. "Yes. It will be a small ceremony three weeks from today." Caspian glanced at his love, and Susan nodded in confirmation. Three weeks. She would become Caspian's wife in three weeks.

Finally.


End file.
